1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment module, and more particularly to an adjustment module for adjusting a position of a lens of a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional projector, a horizontal moving mechanism and a vertical moving mechanism are used to adjust a position of a lens by moving the lens in a predetermined movement range horizontally and vertically. Consequently, the horizontal and vertical movements of the lens are separated. Therefore, a user cannot adjust the position of the lens in horizontally and vertically simultaneously when operating the conventional moving mechanisms.
FIG. 1 illustrates a lens center of a lens of a conventional projector is adjusted in a movement range. Referring to FIG. 1, a lens of a conventional projector can be moved by horizontal and vertical moving mechanisms of the conventional projector. A lens center 30 of the lens is confined to be moved within a movement range 40 defined in correspondence with an image area of a lens, so that the lens is confined within the image area. Point B is an uppermost point of the movement range 40 vertically. Therefore, in order to move the lens center 30 from Point A to Point B, the user must firstly move the lens center 30 from Point A to Point A′ vertically with the vertical moving mechanism, then move the lens center 30 from Point A′ to Point B′ horizontally with the horizontal moving mechanism, and finally move the lens center 30 from Point B′ to Point B vertically with the vertical moving mechanism.
The user is unable to know whether the lens has reached the uppermost point of the image area, i.e. the lens center 30 has reached Point B. Therefore, when the adjusted lens center 30 is at Point A′, the user may mistakenly think that the lens has reached the uppermost point of the image area when the lens cannot be moved upwards anymore.
In order to know whether the lens has reached the uppermost point of the image area, when the lens is within the image area, the user must firstly move the lens horizontally. If the lens cannot be moved upwards after being moved horizontally, it indicates that the lens has reached the uppermost point of the image area. Otherwise, if the lens can be moved upwards after being moved horizontally, the user must repeat the above operations to test whether the lens has reached the uppermost point of the image area.
However, the conventional horizontal and vertical moving mechanisms are operated to separately adjust the position of the lens within the image area vertically or horizontally, but cannot move the lens vertically and horizontally at the same time. Thus, it is quite inconvenient and the user may mistakenly think that the lens has reached the uppermost point of the image area.